Speech-recognition systems have progressed to the point at which humans are able to interact with computing devices using their voices. Such systems employ techniques to detect when speech is occurring and to identify the words spoken by a human user based on the received audio input. Voice-activity detection, speech recognition, and natural-language understanding processing techniques enable speech-based user control of a computing device to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. The combination of voice-activity detection, speech recognition, and/or natural-language understanding processing techniques is referred to herein as speech processing. Speech processing may also involve converting a user's speech into text data, which may then be provided to various text-based software applications. Speech processing may be used by wired or wireless headphones, computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, and a wide variety of other devices to improve human-computer interactions.